


Artwork for Double Doms by blackchaps

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Double Doms by blackchaps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Doms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615303) by [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more.

Nov. 12th, 2011  
Blackchaps requested artwork for one of her stories, in particular, her _Double Doms 'Verse_. I've always found it more difficult to illustrate relationships than events, but I kept circling back to give it another try. 

Images of tug-of-war, teeter totters, and balance scales - nothing worked until I found a study of nude wrestlers by John Singer Sargent that instantly reminded me of John and Rodney. The resulting art is slightly darker than I'd prefer for the 'verse, which contains more than a hint of humor, but that's how it works out sometimes. :-)

 

 **Base image by John Singer Sargent**  


**Base image of the gate**  


I narrowed the selection to 4 of 16 versions.

**Version 1**  


**Version 2**  


**Version 3**  


Selected by author

**Version 4**  



End file.
